Talk:Mario vs Kratos/@comment-26374068-20150624033152
Alright, here we go. First, strength. Mario lifted a castle effortlessly, then punted it 30 feet away. Mario has also shattered solid brick, and penetrated metal with his fist. Kratos lifted a massive statue about 100 feet tall and threw it. Kratos was also able to over-power the titans. Strength - Mario Next, durability. Mario tanked a blacknova, a black hole explosion, can survive swords, razors, and spikes basically without a scratch, can survive electricution without any apparent harm, and survived re-entering the atmosphere 4 times. Kratos can basically tank swords, and magic. Durability - Mario Next speed, and reflexes. Mario is only slightly slower than Luigi, who can run at the speed of sound. Mario has also been shown to be able to dodge lasers, and lightning effortlessly. Kratos, using the Boots of Hermes, can run up and along walls with ease and has small bursts of speed available. Kratos has been shown to have normal reaction time. Speed - Mario Reflexes - Mario Looking pretty bad right? Well, next is intellect, and tactics. Mario has been seen to just rush in to battle, without thinking until things get bad. Mario has solved mazes/labyrinths before, aswell as he once solved a detective case, and has a PHD in medical. Kratos has been shown to rush in and kill using brute strength, and always underestimates depending on how they look. Kratos hasn't really shown any amazing intellect feats, other than being able to outsmart Zeus and Hades. Intellect - Tie Tactics - Mario Now, arsenal. Mario's arsenal: Fire Flower, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Rock Mushroom, Bee Mushroom, Super Mushroom, Penguin Suit, Ice Flower, Super Bell, Tanooki Suit, Hammer, F.L.U.D.D., Gold Tanooki, Double Cherry, Feather, Propeller Helmet, Vanish Cap, Mini Mushroom, Blue Shell, Wing Cap, Boomerang Bro Suit, Star, and Cloud Flower. Those are the power-ups your using. Mario can also use techniques like Star Spin, Mario Tornado, Super Jump Punch, and he can also fight hand to hand very well. Even without the Fire Flower, Mario has shown to be able to use pyrokinesis (control fire). Mario can also jump 50 feet high. Now, Kratos' arsenal: Blades of Chaos, Blade of Olympus, Hades Claws, Golden Fleece, Bow of Apollo, Hammer, Medusa's Gaze, Ice of Poseidon, Fire of Ares, Lightning of Zeus, and Rage of the Titans. Kratos is a very skilled swordsman, even surpassing, and killing, Ares, the god of war. Arsenal - Mario Now, for they're feats. Mario's feats: Killed Culex, a god. Overpowered Dimentio, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Mr.L, Count Bleck, Shadow Queen, and Bowser Jr. Survived at dangerously close radius of the sun's surface, and inside a valcano. Traversed space and underwater, seemingly unaffected by the lack of oxygen. Made fire so hot, it was unaffected by water. Threw multiple giant caterpillars into space, at the speed of light (this feat is non-canon). Survived being shot at the moon at light speeds. Defeated Bowser countless times. Has been fighting ever since he was a baby, and he's 27 years old now. Escaped death once. Now, for Kratos' feats: Slaughtered all of Olympus. Killed everyone related to the gods, like Hercules, Hades, ect. Became a god. Escaped death 4 times. Has 45 years of experience (this is an assumption). Feats - Tie Winner - Mario One thing I want to say, he dosn't even need the Gold Tanooki. Mario has shown before to be able to escape petrification, meaning Medusa's Gaze won't do much. Even though Mario has 18 years less of experience than Kratos, he is also extremely smarter when it comes to tactics and arrogance. Kratos called Shovel Knight a gardener before they fought, assuming he wasn't powerful at all, causing Kratos to lose. And we all know Mario dosn't look incredibly threatening (even though he IS). Not to mention Mario has the advantage in basically every category, leaving this pretty straightforward. With all this, I am concluding that Mario will win this fight.